Just Can't Stand It
by Stargazer345
Summary: How can you tell someone you love them if they continuiously tease you with your feelings? Oneshot!


This is a small one-shot story that I had thought up for Donnie-boy here. My mom had complained that I handn't written anything for Don, so here you go!

* * *

Just Can't Stand It

* * *

He couldn't stand it anymore. Every time she was around, that same feeling would return, settling in his chest. His heart would race at the mere mention of her name. And at times he would even dream about her. He loved her, but why did she continue to play with him?

She would always pull that trick on him. She would pace her hand on his chest, slowly coming closer to him. But once her face was inches from his, she would either push him or walk away, laughing at a joke she would whisper to him. She would tell the other girls. Then they would tell their boyfriends, who happened to be his brothers. And then they all would laugh together.

He would just take it with a fake smile plastered on his face, concealing the turmoil underneath. Every time she did this, his heart would crack a little bit further. And every time she pulled her little trick, that night he would cry, silently, hoping the next time she was close she would kiss him.

But alas, that night she did it again.

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face!!" Mikey roared after a fit of laughter. In fact, the whole room was in laughter. Sam, Rosa, Venus, Mona, Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey all stood around him, laughing at the latest trick Sam pulled on him. "I mean, you looked as red as a tomato!" Mikey continued, still trying to breathe.

"It's okay bro', she'll kiss ya eventually." Raphael added, putting a hand on his shoulder. But then he and Mikey both burst out laughing, saying, "In your dreams!!!"

Ah, he had dreamt that so many times…

Donatello felt his heart break a little more. He still stood his ground, determined not to show emotion. He looked over to the girls, now huddled in a corner, whispering and giggling. One caught his eye and they returned to their little party, whispering more fervently than ever.

He turned to his brothers. They were all laughing their heads off while Mikey repeated the joke Sam had said to him. "You know Don….I've always liked you………but, let me say one thing….April Fools." He mimicked to the best of his abilities, and then quickly riled back into laughter once more.

Don felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam, the girl he loved, the girl who tortured him, stood there with a big grin on her face. "Don't take it so bad Donnie. It's not as if you love me or anything." She chuckled.

His heart cracked a little more, now on the breaking point.

"And besides, it's not as if I love you." She added.

His heart shattered.

He stood there, quivering, trying to hold back the flood of tears that would soon come. Laughter bounced all over the room, slamming his wall to his emotions, trying to tear it down.

Sam looked at him, concerned. "Hey, Don? Hellooooo? Are you okay? Are you having a seizure or what?"

He felt his wall break, and tears began to form.

"You….don't…..?"he whispered.

"Love you? Of course not!" she laughed, finding his question funny. "It's not as if….."

Her grin slowly turned to shock at his expression.

"Oh, Donnie………I-I…" she stuttered, now worried.

The tears began to flow.

The room stopped laughing.

Don quickly turned away, his head filled with conflicting emotions. Not really knowing where he went, he found himself in his room. Silent tears glistened on his face as he stared at the wall.

He stood there for awhile before a shadow appeared in the doorway. It was Sam.

"Donnie?"

Donatello ignored her and continued to stare at the wall, oblivious to the concern in her voice. She was quickly at his side, trying to get his attention. "Donnie, I'm sorry…..I didn't know…."

He turned and stared impassively at her.

"How couldn't you know? Every time you put your hand on my chest, my heart was thumping wildly. Every time you got close to my face, my eyes were half closed, waiting. Every time you pulled that stupid trick, I remained silent for the rest of the night. Was it that hard to see?" he scolded, his eyes now slits.

Sam looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. She had always toyed with him, not really thinking of him or the effects on him. She had always left him in shock after pulling her little trick. But now that shocked face now was covered in tears, and it sported an angry look. She had tortured him so much, it tore him apart. But, she knew what she could do.

She looked up in his brown eyes, him staring back. Sam began to smile, causing him to become uneasy. His stern look turned nervous. She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating crazily. She pulled closer, and he heard his breath hitch. Her face was inches from his, and she could see his eyes closing slightly.

"No joke?" he asked softly.

"Not this time."

Then they heard the chuckle from the doorway. They both turned, still close to each other. Raphael stood in the doorway, grinning like an idiot. "Well? Are ya gonna push him?"

Don simply ended their embrace, much to Sam's disappointment. "It's o-okay……I u-understand…."

He faced the wall, waiting for them to leave. Just the fact that she had been so close to kissing him crushed his heart into dust. "_Thanks a lot Raph……"_

The two still hadn't left. He guessed Sam was trying to think of a joke, and Raph was waiting eagerly.

But instead of the joke he expected, he was quickly whirled around to face Sam. Her face was close again, so he waited for a whispered joke. It never came. Instead a kiss came.

Don felt himself tense, but he slowly relaxed and began to kiss back, oblivious to the bewildered Raphael. Sam heard him dash away and crash down the stairs.

Don barely heard it though; he was too wrapped up the girl in front of him. The girl who tortured him, the girl he loved, and now the girl who loved him back.

He felt her arms snake around his neck, drawing herself closer than before.

His heart came back together, not a single crack at all.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review:)


End file.
